


If you can't beat 'em...

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/57408.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	If you can't beat 'em...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianadisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dianadisaster).



_The first time he dragged his thumb across Billy’s mouth was innocent enough, removing a bit of crumb stuck in the corner. The second time, now, that was more along the lines of provocative. He noticed Billy eyes pointedly ignoring his own and leaned in close, breath sending out waves of heat to crash against Billy’s cheek and licked a slow, wet, sexy line on the curl of Billy’s smile. Dom liked being sexy, liked the shudder that ran through Billy at the touch of his tongue, liked the fire in emerald eyes as he was pushed back against the chair. But Dom really liked the way Billy fucked his mouth, and he stretched his jaw wider, inviting, groaning as the Billy pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Billeh,” he whispered, eyes wide to catch and draw Billy back in, all the way in, deep inside…_

  
“They’re doing it again,” Elijah sighed. Orlando’s gaze bounced from the television, ricocheted off the tilt of Elijah’s head and direction of his eyes, and settled on Billy and Dom locked in a quite passionate embrace. It didn’t even rate a blink. The position he’d walked in on three weeks ago, now that was blink worthy. Orlando hadn’t even known that was physically possible, and he’s a flexible guy. Made him want to ask Dom about all that yoga. Elijah shifted uncomfortably on the couch. “For, like, the millionth time.”

Normally, Orlando mused, you’d need to take Elijah’s estimates with a large grain of salt. Check that, with his ability at blowing things out of proportion, you’d need a whole mine. But this time, Elijah might be close to accurate.

Orlando remembered a time, months ago, when Billy and Dom had actually made it to the bedroom. Later, they’d at least vacated the room everyone else was in, stumbling as far as the hall. The sounds, or what caused them anyway, had become the subject of some curiosity. Now they shagged where they sat, or laid, or stood, or… whatever. Astin had said once that they were giving new definition to the term “like rabbits”.

Orlando turned off the tv, because, really, it couldn’t compete. They’d stopped pretending not to watch about two months into this whole thing. Then, three months into it, Orlando had taken to the challenge of trying to get them to stop. He’d given up weeks ago, however, as nothing had worked. Not water, not play-by-play commentary, not unusual diagrams drawn with large, colorful markers on bare skin. They were in their own little world, unfazed, or more likely oblivious, to anything Orlando threw at them.

All of which Orlando found perfectly amusing. But the thing that really made him laugh was Elijah’s attitude with the whole thing. Elijah hated it. Orlando had nearly died laughing the handful of times Elijah had opened up enough to rant on about it.

But for all the reasons Elijah yelled out in a tizzy or moaned on about after a long night of drinking, Orlando thought the problem was that Elijah simply felt left out. Two of his best friends, during time they were all supposed to be hanging out, left Elijah behind for their secret, exclusive world.

  
 _“Tell me.” Billy rasped in his ear, and Dom swore the sound went straight to his cock, aural aphrodisiac. His ear was ravished by Billy’s tongue, and Dom tilted his head just so, making Billy shift closer to follow the pink shell. Billy bit down on the wayward ear to keep it in place and Dom arched against the body above him, grinding their crotches together, moaning at the sensation. Billy’s tongue smoothed over the sensation of sharp teeth. “Tell me.” Liquid, that voice, warm, flowing into him and Dom’s mind pulled itself together enough to whisper “Fuck me.” Fingers he hadn’t kept track of materialized on his nipples, pressing and teasing. “What?” Hands wandered beneath the thin cotton of his shirt, weaving distraction into his nerves. “Fuck me, Billeh. Now!”_

  
“They’re not trying to upset you,” Orlando said gently, offering comfort and understanding with a sincerity he rarely displayed.

“I know,” was the faint reply, disquiet written in the subtle shifting of his body.

Orlando turned Elijah around when the fidgeting started to escalate. Their backs facing Billy and Dom, Orlando’s long fingers, calloused from weapons and hard work, began to massage the tension out of Elijah’s neck and shoulders. Elijah’s muscles were firm under his touch. He ran his thumb up the back of Elijah’s neck until it rested in the delicate hollow at the edge of his hairline.

Elijah’s body melted under his touch, almost inviting, and Orlando struggled to hide his reaction.

But no conflict made its way to his face. Orlando was an actor. He acted as if everything was fine, as if this was a distraction for Elijah rather than the excuse to touch he knew it was, as if he wasn’t secretly, insanely in love with his best friend.

“Orli?” Elijah’s voice broke into his thoughts and he jerked his hands away, even though Elijah couldn't have a clue about what he’d been thinking.

“Huh?” Elijah was facing him again, blue eyes shaded with concern, bottom lip caught between white teeth.

“I was talking.”

“I’m sorry. I drifted off there for a minute.”

“Don’t you go leaving me here alone.” A small hand caught his wrist, anchoring him.

“No,” Orli breathed. “No, I’m right here.” And he was, centimetres from Elijah’s face, pretending inside that it meant something.

  
 _Shirts needed to be off, and were as soon as possible, Billy’s suffering minor damage on account of having long sleeves and refusing Dom’s insistent help at letting Billy go. Not that Dom could blame the shirt, especially as his hands now had unrestricted access to the newly exposed skin. He palmed Billy’s waist and ran his fingers up the sides, caressing every rib before finding strong shoulder blades, using his grip to pull Billy even closer. Billy’s mouth savored his bare chest, trails of wet fire left in its wake, flowing into his blood until his body was burning with need. Billy’s fingers made short work of the buttons on his denims with a short detour into the right front pocket for the small packet Dom always had on hand. Then a firm hand closed around his cock, breath fractured in his throat, and pants were pulled down as he arched up, eager._

  
Elijah’s eyes were locked on the wrist bound in his fingers as if unsure what to do with the connection. Orlando’s growing a bit concerned, and he didn’t want to break the moment because it felt as if they were shifting, and maybe in a good direction, the direction he’s been aching for Elijah to take. But Elijah’s looking spooked, and that was more important, so he dragged in a breath. “Lij?”

Who looked up as far as Orli’s mouth before freezing again. Then Elijah’s eyes snapped to his, and Orli could see a glint of steel in them, the look Elijah got before doing something he’s afraid of, like that dare involving Astin’s underpants.

Then he was leaning in, and Orlando met him halfway, because Orli refused to have Elijah afraid of him, wanted Elijah to know he’s willing, oh god, he’s been dreaming of this, of kissing Elijah.

And, shit, the words alone made him hard, but it couldn’t touch reality. Elijah’s lips were damp and warm and locked insistently against Orli’s. He wrapped his free hand around Elijah’s neck, pulling them closer. Elijah’s fingers have tightened on his wrist, and they were both sinking back into the couch.

There were too many sensations: Elijah’s weight over him, the pressure of a knee between his legs, Elijah tasting him deeply before moving down his neck. As Elijah stripped off Orli’s shirt, some part of him was relieved that Elijah knew what he was doing because Orli was lost, adrift in sensations. Elijah was with him, though, fingers still around his wrist, holding him safe.

  
 _The hand left his cock, and Dom whimpered at the loss, but then Billy’s hands were back, spreading Dom’s legs to accommodate two slick fingers gently pressing against his hole. The fingers slipped inside, stretching, sliding, searching. Dom moaned as Billy twisted his fingers and added another. Deeper this time, Dom’s head whipped back and a loud moan escaped as Billy found the sweet spot, and all Dom could think was how much better it would feel when Billy started fucking him for real. As if Billy’d reached the end of his patience as well, Dom felt Billy shift and lean closer, fingers retreating as Billy’s cock began to fill him. “It’s fucking… ah, Billeh…” Dom gasped as Billy slid all the way home. Dom wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist, tilting his head for a kiss as Billy rocked gently for a few seconds before speeding up, each stroke deeper and harder than the last, and it was hot, dirty, perfect, perfectly indescribably. Nothing beat getting fucked by Billy, nothing, just… “Oh God!” flew out of his mouth as Billy’s hand wrapped around his cock, and if the rhythm was slightly off, the pressure was perfect, and he couldn’t concentrate hard enough to notice anything amiss as Billy’s tongue fought to get as deep as his cock, Billy crawling along every nerve he had._

  
Elijah’s mouth worked it’s way down Orli’s chest and stomach. Orli had his hand twined in Elijah’s hair, just to be touching, not directing or asking because he was fine with Elijah making the decisions for now. There were small differences in the muscles of his stomach, and Elijah tested the surface with his teeth, smoothing the love bites with a warm tongue. Orlando felt Elijah opening his pants one handed.

That was talent, that was, and Orli arched gently as Elijah sampled the delicate ink lines decorating sensitive skin to draw attention to his newly exposed cock. Elijah glanced up at him, a smirk on his face as he pointedly ignored the hint and licked around the rim of Orli’s navel. “Ah!” Orli breathed, Elijah tongue-fucking his belly button, neck so close to his cock that he could feel Elijah's body heat radiating out toward him. “Ah!” He was going to die if he didn’t come soon, he just knew it, he was beyond hard.

Then, without warning, Elijah’s mouth captured the head of his cock, tongue twirling a counterpoint to the gentle sucking, both hands grasping Orlando’s hips, fighting a losing battle to still Orlando’s hips. Soon Elijah let go and Orli fucked up into his mouth, Elijah wringing a chorus of gasps and whimpers from Orli’s throat until it was too much. Orli’s eyes and mind blanked to white and he was coming down Elijah’s throat, Elijah’s name escaping as a final, harsh shout.

Elijah released him when the movements stopped and his cock was limp. He crawled back up Orlando’s body, dropping kisses on naked skin as he moved. Orlando was saltier covered in a sheen of sweat, and they kissed, sharing the fading flavor of Orlando still in Elijah’s mouth before resting a moment, forehead to forehead.

  
 _Dom was suspended above orgasm for what felt like forever as Billy worked and fucked his way deeper. Dom loved this part, when there was nothing but Billy and pleasure and the tension heralding the climax. The pressure in his chest and spine climbed, and when he felt Billy come inside him, gasping his name, he let go of everything and followed Billy down, falling into darkness…_

…until reality rewove itself, and the darkness was his eyes closed against the outside world, and Billy was kissing him, bring him back to himself. Dom sighed, and unwrapped his legs, shifting them into a more comfortable position.

“Hey, Dom, look at this,” and both men turned to watch to pair across the room.

“Well, it’s about time.”

“S’good?” Elijah asked, Orlando shaking beneath him with reaction.

“More than,” Orlando whispered back and felt the curve of Elijah’s smile against his cheek, the heat of Elijah’s hard-on against his hip.

Elijah nudged him, a feline caress demanding Orlando’s full attention. “Bed.”

“What for? Billy’n’Dom don’t care.”

“Because.” Elijah purred, interrupting himself to give Orlando a long, passionate kiss. “The first time I fuck you I want it to be through a mattress, not the couch.”

“Oh,” Orlando managed, lust tingeing his voice. Then he smiled, anticipation twitching through his cock, and licked Elijah’s ear. “Let’s go, then, yeah?” And he bounded up and out of the room.

Elijah glanced at Billy and Dom across the room as he rose and a lube packet smacked into his forehead. “Took yeh long enough,” Billy teased him, both of them giggling at Elijah’s expression.

“I could argue, but I’ve got better things to do,” Elijah replied haughtily, but the snooty look twisted instantly into something more predatory as he turned and stalked after Orlando.

“They’re cute together,” Dom remarked, settling back into Billy’s arm.

“Aye. Cute. And we’re gonna get them back for that stunt with the markers.”

“Definitely. But not right now,” Dom replied, then kissed his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/57408.html).


End file.
